Non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL) is the most common hematopoietic cancer among adults in the United States. Studies conducted in Caucasian populations suggested that a higher body mass and smoking may increase risk while alcohol use may lower the risk. However, it is not known whether the same relationships exist in Asian populations for which incidence rates historically have been lower than Caucasians. Given the rising prevalence of obesity and cigarette smoking in many countries in Asia and immigrants in the US, there exists an urgent need to clarify the potential role of these modifiable factors in th NHL risk. The aims of this research are to investigate the associations between deaths from lymphoma and body mass, smoking, and alcohol use in Asian populations. To accomplish these aims, we will conduct a cohort analysis using data from the Asia Cohort Consortium; consisting of 17 cohorts with over 870,000 participants and 686 recorded NHL deaths. Data on body mass, tobacco smoking, and alcohol use have already been harmonized. Data on NHL deaths and person time for the current proposal have also been obtained from each cohort. We will examine the association between deaths from NHL and body mass, smoking, and alcohol consumption using Cox proportional hazard regression models. A two- stage method for analysis of pooled data will be used to compare the risk estimates from fixed- effects models with those from random-effects models to assess the effect of heterogeneity. Using existing data from the Asia Cohort Consortium, the proposed study is extremely cost-effective for clarifying the relationship between body mass, smoking, and alcohol use and risk of NHL and extending findings to the Asian populations, one of the fastest growing ethnic groups in the United States.